


Let the lost kids run

by Dogsmadeofcheese



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feelings, Harry and Uma being feral, Kissing, Pining Harry Hook, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Uma (Disney), a little bit of biting, i guess, just two pirates yearning for freedom, revenge talk, they are secretly very sweet and constipated about it, very light suggestion of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsmadeofcheese/pseuds/Dogsmadeofcheese
Summary: Sometimes it feels like Uma is the moon and Harry is as helpless as the sea being pulled magnetically towards her.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Let the lost kids run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I have other projects I should be finishing up but I couldn't focus on anything until I wrote this because I've been reading the books recently. Feral Huma lives in my head rent free and there is nothing I can do about it.

Sometimes it feels like Uma is the moon, and he is as helpless as the sea being pulled magnetically towards her. He’d swim with sharks for her, he’d kill for her, and he’d even-

It was almost but not quite dawn on the isle, most residents were either just going to bed or soon to wake, one of the quietest times on the whole island if you wanted to be alone. They were perched on a small rocky alcove not far from the docks. Waves lapped at their feet and the tang of salt was strong in the air. The water was dark, shadowy and churning. Harry was physically exhausted although he’d never, ever admit it. They’d been prowling the streets all night, upholding turf and causing general mayhem.

Uma was in one of her strange in between moods, in between elated and furious, in between content and caged. She stared at the ocean just as intensely as he stared at her.

Not one for thinking too long on his impulses Harry reached out to touch her face.

Her hand snapped up to wrap around his wrist. She halted the action without breaking her gaze from the water. Her grip was tight, her fingernails dug into his skin. It caused a grin to stretch across Harry’s face. He liked the way the small zing of pain woke him up.

“Uma” he crooned because he wanted to kiss her and tiny carved out moments like this were one of the only times he could in any way that mattered.

She finally looked at him, his wrist in her hand. Her eyes were glittering and though he could tell some particularly dark conflict was occupying her thoughts she finally returned his wicked grin. It made his whole body relax. He wanted her to stop thinking and let go, he loved it when she let go.

She moves his hand so it lightly curls against her jaw and then turns her mouth into his skin, nipping his palm roughly and then pressing her lips against it.

Harry sighs happily and leans his forehead against hers. He whispers her name again in the predawn light as a particularly big wave slams against the rocks and sprays them in sea foam. He tilts his head slightly and captures Uma’s lips with his own. And this is better than any adrenaline rush he’s ever sought in his life, it’s better than luring crocodiles and it’s better than being at the point of a sword.

Uma pulls back only slightly to murmur against skin “ _careful_ now”

“Not really my forte” Harry shoots back even though he’s not really sure what she’s warning him to be careful of. He presses forward again.

And Uma presses back and he loves it. And their kisses are anything but gentle because Harry can still feel that turmoil Uma is holding onto, the kind that makes her angry. He knows she longs for freedom, they all do. But he wants to remind her that there is a kind of freedom in this, a freedom in being known.

So they kiss hard, until Harry’s lips are bruised and his lungs are burning. And Uma is grinning at him, her eyes blazing and the gloom easing from her frame. She tugs sharply at his hair and bites his neck and he lets her because it feels good.

It doesn’t take long before he’s leaning back against the cold hard rocks and Uma’s leaning in on top of him, pinning him. And he loves it oh god he loves it. The weak sunlight slowly creeps into the sky softly illuminating her like she’s a goddess because she is a goddess. He likes the thought so much that he murmurs it in a lilting voice when she cards her hand through his hair.

_‘Sea goddess’_

But suddenly and sharply the shadows are back and she leans in close and snarls against his ear.

“A sea goddess wouldn’t be trapped like rat with a docked ship and tethered crew.”

And her anger hurts him in a way that makes him want to burn cities to the ground. He would, he would burn cities if it meant her freedom. His hook lies harmlessly on the rock, within arms reach and he suddenly itches to have it in hand again but he has nothing to carve with it, nothing to cut into in this moment in a way that would please his captain, or sooth his own desires.

He sits up abruptly, and Uma moves with him because it’s natural to do so. His hands loop around her neck and this makes it difficult for her to break his gaze so she holds it instead, his eyes are dark and feverish.

“We will get out of here,” he promises her fiercely her anger becoming his own. “We will break down the walls of this prison, and ride with the tide. We will make anyone who held us down regret it with their last breath.” He grins at the idea of the chaos they’d unleash together.

Her returning smirk is wicked sharp. “Not just us Harry” she promises, her determination a ferocious thing. “I want vengeance for the isle, for the crew, for the kids here who are still too young to figure out that their whole life is a prison sentence, who suffer and starve at the feet of spoiled vain royalty. I want to be the kind of captain that catches freedom in her hands and bends it to her will, so that the isle doesn’t have to fight in the dirt for scraps of dignity while Auradon grows fat and overfed."

“And you will” Harry agrees reverently. He stands abruptly, his movement an unpredictable thing as always, and perches perilously on the edge of the rock. Harry bounces on the balls of his feet relishing the spray of the sea and the way the air bites colder where the water touches him. Uma stays seated but watches him closely.

“We’ll have it all” he promises feverishly “the pampered bastards will piss themselves at the sight of our sail on the horizon. They’ll quake before us when we land on their shores.” He moves as he speaks pacing a couple of steps back and forth along the lip of the slimy, slippery rock as he works himself up. “Well make them whimper and plead and beg at the end of a blade. And when we’re finished they’ll be crying for your mercy, they’ll be saying your name like a prayer. And I’ll hook the ones that don’t. We’ll claim _bore’adon_ as our own turf and let the lost kids run rampant.”

She’s laughing by the end of his speech and he’s pleased about it. He offers her his hand and she takes it to stand and then lets it go to don her pirate hat. When she looks out to sea again her expression is wistful, hopeful. And it’s soft.

Harry doesn’t comment, pretends he can’t see it because emotions like those get you killed on the isle and he’s only ever seen them so naked on Uma’s face a very small handful of times. He knows in a blink they’ll be washed away, buried deep by the time dawn breaks. And suddenly he can’t help it, he lets a little of his own hope break the surface as he looks at her and knows why he hardly ever lets it out, because it hurts too much.

Before he can bury it again Uma glances as him, and now they’ve both been caught feeling things they shouldn’t be feeling. As if seeing her own emotions reflected in his face is the catalyst, Uma wipes her face clean of them. She quickly wraps herself back in shades of maniacal mischief and cynicism. And Harry follows her lead knowing they are firmly back on familiar footing. He takes her hand again and playfully presses a kiss against her knuckles just to give her an excuse to roll her eyes.

“Back to the ship first mate” she tells him “we have a rabble to raise”

Harry grins in anticipation and picks up his hook, taking a moment to admire the gleam of it in the dawn light.

“Aye, aye Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I relate to Harry because I too would simp that hard for Uma, like she could step on me and I'd say thank you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
